


Farm Fresh

by mythicaliz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Farmer Rhett, Fluff, Food, Hand Feeding, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexy Times, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: Big shot movie producer Link takes a drive in the country and wanders into Farmer Rhett's farm store.my "dish" for the fic potluck is Eggplant Lasagna. Most of the ingredients are featured in Chapter 1 of this story. The recipe will be posted at the end. Enjoy the story and the recipe!





	1. Heirloom Tomatoes

Link drove down highway 5 towards Buttonwillow, California. Top down and the latest Kendrick Lamar album blaring on the stereo of his red, vintage Porsche convertible. Los Angeles was good to him, but sometimes he had to just get out of the city. Just _drive_ . He drove around the countryside taking in the pastures of cows and horses, thinking maybe he’d be happier out here. A simpler life, away from his job as a big shot Hollywood producer. He saw a sign, Wildwood Farms: Store Open! Eggs! Cheese! Produce! _Why not_ , he thought and pulled into the long driveway.

 

It seemed to go on for miles, winding through trees and fields but finally he pulled up to a small wooden building beside an old barn. In the distance there was a quaint farm house surrounded by pastures of chickens, sheep, cows, goats and, a miniature horse.

 

He walked into the small building, his eyes adjusting to the light. The building was rustic but charming, with whitewashed wood walls, overflowing baskets of fresh produce, chalk boards with little drawings of vegetables and their prices. He seemed to be alone. He let his fingers wander over glossy smooth eggplant, dry papery onions and garlic, he picked up a bunch of fresh spinach and inhaled deeply, exhaling with a sigh. There really was nothing like real farm fresh vegetables. He shopped at Whole Foods, he’d read the hundred-mile diet, but he didn’t always walk the walk. _Know your food, know your farmer_ he thought to himself.

 

The backdoor swung open and the tallest man he had ever seen stooped under the door carrying a basket. Link looked him up and down. He consciously had to close his mouth. This man was just so damn _attractive._ He wore beaten old brown boots, cargo shorts that were probably khaki at one point but were stained with dirt and vegetable juice, a harvest knife on his belt. He had a brown t-shirt that stretched perfectly over his broad chest that said, ‘Farmers Like It Dirty.’ He raised his head and removed his giant straw hat to reveal a bushy blonde beard on his sun kissed golden face, a messy mop of a man-bun, and the most beautiful eyes Link had ever seen. They were green... but not. Grey? It seemed every second they changed colour.

 

“Oh hey man, sorry I was just bringing in these tomatoes. You gotta try one!”

 

“Oh uhh, I’m not big on tomatoes,” Link stammered.

 

“Nonsense, you’ve never had a tomato like this,” the farmer said, angling the basket of tomatoes towards Link. There was every colour. Yellow, white, orange, green striped, shades of red, even almost black. They were puckered and bulbous, not the perfect round smooth tomatoes he was used to seeing at the grocery store.

 

“Here,” the blonde man said, holding up a yellow and red tie-dyed looking tomato. “Mr. Stripey is the tomato for people that hate tomatoes,” He said, bringing the fruit up to Link’s lips. Link took a bite, it was sweet and firm and juicy and still warm from the sun. Not like the usual mushy tomato he would unceremoniously pick off his hamburger and toss aside. “Good ain’t it,” the farmer said, licking the juice that had run down his wrist and popping the rest of the tomato in his mouth.

 

“That was unreal,” Link said.

 

The tall man wiped his hands on his shorts and extended a massive hand,  “My name is Rhett, welcome to Wildwood Farms.”

 

“Link,” he replied, grasping Rhett’s firm hand.

 

“Here, I got something else to show ya,” Rhett said, disappearing behind a large metal door. He emerged a few seconds later from the walk-in fridge. “Ricotta and fresh mozzarella. I made it myself yesterday,” Rhett said excitedly. "I made parmesan too last week but it's still ripening in my cheese cave."  _Cheese cave?_ Link thought. Rhett took a yellow pear-shaped cherry tomato and dipped it in the soft fresh cheese and popped it into Link’s mouth. It was salty and creamy with a slight tang and the tomato was even better than the first one. His blue eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the tomato bursting in his mouth, mixing with the ricotta. “Here,” Rhett said, holding out a slice of fresh mozzarella wrapped in a basil leaf to Link’s lips. It was intimate the way he was being fed by Rhett's dirt stained hands. The basil was grassy and peppery and the cheese creamy and soft. It tasted like sunshine and the earth. It was simple, yet complex at the same time.

 

“Mmmmmm,” he sighed, opening his eyes to see Rhett laughing with delight at his reaction. “You know,” Link said, pushing up his glasses, “You should stop giving away your stuff for free.”

 

“Man, I do this because I love it, not because I want to get rich.”

 

“Fair enough,” Link replied. “So, what does your _wife_ think of all of this?”

 

“Oh, uhh no wife. I run this place by myself. Hire a few farm hands every spring, get a few WOOFers in to volunteer. It works out alright.” Link nodded. “Maybe… maybe I’ll get a _husband_ some day,” he said, eyeing Link who tried to stifle a grin.

 

“Hey, you got a little…” Rhett moved forward, wiping a tomato seed of Link’s lips, his thumb lingering on his perfect cupid’s bow. Link’s lips parted and took Rhett’s thumb into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth, sucking on it gently. Rhett whimpered and his eyes changed from green, to grey, to silver. Rhett slowly pushed forward, making Link walk backwards until he was against the table that the cash register sat on. Rhett lifted him up on the table, taking his face in his calloused hands kissing him, gently at first but then roughly and passionately. Link’s hands tangled in Rhett’s long golden locks, his legs wrapped around Rhett’s waist. They finally broke apart, both breathless and flushed.

 

“I was just about to close up, you wanna stay?” Rhett asked.

 

“Uh-huh,” Link nodded as Rhett took him by the hand up to the farmhouse.


	2. Farmer's Salad

Rhett led Link into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom.  Link’s hands grasped at Rhett’s waist, frantically trying to undo his shorts as Rhett opened Link’s floral patterned button up shirt, and jeans. “This too fast?” Rhett asked, kissing Link’s neck. 

 

“No. I swear I don’t normally… ohhh,” he said as Rhett pushed him down on the bed.

 

“Gosh, you’re beautiful,” Rhett said, removing Link’s glasses, combing his hair through Link’s dark locks and putting the glasses gently on the bedside table. Rhett slowly lowered himself on the floor, kissing Link’s chest and belly on his way down to his knees. He looked up at him with his wild green-grey eyes and a bolt of electricity shot through Link. He’d never wanted anything or anyone more. 

 

Rhett took Link’s cock in his large, rough, calloused hands. They were strong and capable as they worked him up and down. Link whimpered and threw his head back. Rhett’s tongue licked him from balls to tip and Link moaned loudly.

 

“Oh fuck, Rhett,” he exclaimed, weaving his fingers through Rhett’s hair, gently rubbing his scalp in appreciation. Rhett worked him with one hand while taking his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head; spit dripping down while he pumped it with his hand. “That’s so good baby. So good,” he moaned. Link came hard and fast, Rhett swallowed thickly and milked every drop from him before rising and sitting beside him on the bed. “I’m sorry,” Link said embarrased for coming so quickly, “It’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone.” Rhett took his chin in his large hand, turning Link’s face towards him for a deep slow kiss. Link could taste himself on Rhett’s lips along with soil and sweat and the fields.

 

“How about some dinner?” Rhett asked.

 

“Sure,” Link smiled, getting dressed.

 

They made their way down to the kitchen, It was quaint and cute. A 1950s era fridge and stove stood on white tile floor. The walls had white beadboard halfway up and yellow floral wall paper on the upper half. A small table stood in the middle of the room with a blue gingham tablecloth and a vase of golden yellow sunflowers. Link couldn’t help but think about how the flowers reminded him of Rhett. Tall and uncomplicated. Rhett pulled a large swing top bottle out of the fridge and two black and orange earthenware  mugs from the cupboard. “Cider?” he asked. 

 

“Sure,” Link said smiling and taking a seat at the table. Rhett poured them each a mug and pulled food out of the fridge. Half a cold roast chicken and a bunch of vegetables. “So,” Link asked. “How did you become a farmer?” 

 

Rhett chopped vegetables as he spoke. “I was an engineer and I hated it. I never wanted to do it in the first place but my parents forced me to go to school for something with a future. I was making good money but I just went home to an empty apartment every night. I dated the odd guy but it was all fleeting. I just wasn’t happy in any aspect of my life. So I said screw it. I saved every penny for two years, quit my job, did a one season internship at a farm and bought this place about six years ago. I love every minute of it. Sure it’s hard work. It’s stressful when there’s a drought or an animal gets sick but it’s so rewarding. To be able to see something through from a seed to a finished product.” 

 

Link nodded. “I respect that a lot. I’m a film producer and, I don’t know, I used to love it. I love film, the creative process of it all, but now it’s just all business and headaches. Nothing I do is creative. I get paid a ton of money to just put out fires on movies. I mean I shouldn’t complain, but sometimes I wish things were simpler. People are so fake in L.A. I haven't even dated in months. How am I supposed to compete with all the hot guys on Grindr? I get no attention. I’m just a skinny almost forty-year old who’s kind of a dork.”  

 

“They’d be crazy not to show you any attention. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Rhett said, as his cheeks rose like two sweet little pink plums.

 

“You’re one to talk. You’re like this golden god of agriculture!” The two men both chuckled. 

 

Rhett put a plate in front of Link, “Sorry it’s nothing much.” Link looked down at his salad of dressed mixed greens, chicken, hard boiled eggs, heirloom tomatoes, field cucumbers, pickled beets, scallions, fresh goat’s cheese, and a basket of homemade bread with fresh churned butter. 

 

“This is amazing. This is all from your farm?” 

 

“Yup,” Rhett blushed with pride, pouring Link more cider. 

 

“Not too much, I have a drive ahead of me,” Link said. 

 

“You can stay y’know,” Rhett replied, squinting his eyes as he took a swig of cider, holding his mug on the non-handle side. 

 

Link broke into a wide smile, “I didn’t want to presume.” 

 

They finished their dinner, trading stories from childhood, talking about their families. The conversation was just so natural and easy. Rhett put the dishes in the sink to deal with in the morning and took Link by the hand once again leading him up the stairs. This time there was less urgency, they could take their time. 

 

The pair lay face to face on the bed, Link’s long fingers trailed along Rhett’s broad chest, and his muscled arms, strong from lifting and digging and all the other farm chores. Rhett’s calloused hands grazed along Link’s sharp collar bones and he sucked gently on his Adam’s apple. The two men kisses long and slow, tongues twined together. “Dang, Rhett,” Link said, biting his lower lip as Rhett’s sucked gently on Link’s earlobe.

 

“I want you,” Rhett whispered into his ear. 

 

“You can have me,” Link whispered back.

 

Rhett kissed Link on the temple, “I’ll be right back,” Link watched his perfect ass as he walked into the bathroom. He came back a minute later with some lube. “It’s been a while, I wasn’t even sure I had any!”

 

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Link replied, as he rolled onto his back. Rhett knelt on the bed beside him, bending over to kiss him gently again. He kissed down his chest and belly.  Link shuddered as Rhett’s beard tickled his thighs. His small pointed tongue circled Link, gently pushing into his twitchy ass. Link groaned loudly in appreciation. 

 

Rhett poured some lube onto his finger and slowly massaged Link’s asshole. He flicked the tip of his index finger against it and pushed gently. Link moaned. “That feel good baby?” Rhett asked softly.

 

“So good. Need more,” Link replied lustfully. Rhett complied, drizzling more lube onto his hands and inserting his thick rough finger all the way, working it in and out. Rhett began working a second finger into him. Link shook with pleasure. “P-please. Fuck me Rhett.” Rhett poured more lube onto his cock and pushed Link’s knees up to his chest, pushing into him Link shivered. Rhett started out slow,  his speed gently increasing, going harder, bottoming out into Link every muscle in his body screaming with pleasure as he felt Link tighten around him. He leant forward and his long, heavy, arm rested on Link’s chest, his fingers caressing his throat. It wasn’t an act of dominance, but reassurance. The weight of his arm saying  _ I’m here. I’m yours. You’re mine.  _

 

He fucked him hard, hitting just the right spot with every thrust. Link’s slim hips bucked back into Rhett, perfectly in sync. Rhett came hard into Link, the feeling of Rhett filling him up caused him to orgasm moments later, his ass squeezing around Rhett’s softening cock still inside him as he came all over his belly.  Rhett kissed him again and grabbed some tissues to clean up. Rhett lay back, an arm above his head, totally spent and satisfied. Link put his head on Rhett’s broad chest and Rhett’s arm curled around him. They both fell asleep to the sounds of crickets chirping, the animals snoring softly outside.

 


	3. Full Breakfast

Rhett woke up the next day while the sky was just starting to lighten. “Shut up Belvedere,” he muttered to the rooster cawing outside. He pulled on some shorts and a black t-shirt that said ‘Hoes before GMOs.’ He looked down at the man in his bed. It had been so long since he’d been with someone, let alone someone he actually liked like this. His heart fluttered as he watched Link spread out his limbs on the bed, snoring lightly, a slight grin on his perfect, pink lips. He put on his boots and made his way out to the barn. He fed the animals, milked the cows and goats, and collected the eggs, he couldn't help but smile as he completed his morning chores. 

 

By the time Link woke the sun was fully up and he could smell something delicious wafting from the kitchen. He pulled on his clothes and made his way downstairs. “Morning sleepy,” Rhett said, walking over to Link, wrapping long strong arms around him and pulling him in for a deep kiss. “Hungry?”

 

“Starving,” Link said smiling.

 

Rhett poured him a coffee from a french press. “Cream is in the fridge, sugar is over there,” he said motioning to the counter with his spatula as he cooked bacon in a cast iron frying pan. “How do you like your eggs?” 

 

“Over easy,” Link replied. 

 

“Good man, same as me,” Rhett smiled. A few minutes later Rhett had put a full breakfast in front of Link. Bacon, hash browns, three eggs, baked beans, two sliced of buttered toast. 

 

“Dang, this is a lot of food,” Link said with wide eyes. 

 

“Farmin’ is hard work! Plus I’ve always had a big appetite,” Rhett said sitting down and shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth. 

 

“Not just for food I reccon’,” Link said with a wink. 

 

Rhett let out a hearty laugh, slapping himself on the chest, “Guilty as charged,” he said with his eyes dancing flirtatiously. 

 

“This is so lovely,” Link sighed. “I have half a mind to quit my job and never leave.”

 

“So do it,” Rhett replied, shoving food in his mouth at an alarming rate.

 

“No, I can’t. I mean we just met, and I can’t uproot my life.”

 

“I have high speed internet, you’re an hour and a half from L.A. you could do it.”

 

“Ok,” Link replied with a half stunned look on his face. 

 

“Ok?!” Rhett said chuckling and kissing him across the small table.

 

The two men laughed like children, “OK!” Link said again. 

 

After breakfast Rhett walked him out to his Porche, a long arm leaning across the top of the windshield. “Promise you’re coming back.”

 

“I promise. I need to get my laptop, and some clothes, and arrange working remotely at my office but I’ll be back by the weekend. I promise.”

 

Rhett smiled, the sun made him look even more golden and perfect.

 

“Nothing could stop me.”

 

Rhett watched as Link drove down his driveway, out of his life.

 

*******************************

 

Sunday mornings were quiet at Wildwood. The farm hands had the day off, Rhett was often alone with just him and the animals. This particular Sunday he had a bunch of vegetables to box up for a restaurant he had recently acquired a contract with. He hauled produce out of the walk in fridge in the farm store thinking about how one year ago a handsome stranger walked into this very spot. He wished he was with him now. He sullenly weighed out salad greens and field cucumbers, moving on to heirloom tomatoes. The door creaked open. “Sorry we’re closed,” Rhett said, not looking up from his work table. 

 

“Even for me?” A handsome blue-eyed man said. Rhett looked up at smiled. Link’s arms were thicker, his skin tanned, his hair lightened from all the work in the sun. 

 

“Bo! I thought you weren't coming home from your trip till tomorrow?!” Rhett’s eyes danced with joy at the sight of his love. 

 

“Pffft, like I’d miss our anniversary,” Link said, pushing Rhett’s work to the side and sitting on the table, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him gently. “One year ago today we met.”

 

“And six months ago we got married,” Rhett replied, his cheeks high and round.

 

“Yup,” Link said, looking at the shiny gold ring on his finger and smiling.

 

Rhett pulled a Mr. Stripey tomato out of the basket and held it up to Link’s lips.

 

Link took a big bite, and Rhett ate the other half. “You know,” Link said chewing thoughtfully, “I never thought I would get married. But even more surprisingly, I never thought I’d love tomatoes.”

 

“And now you love them.”

 

“I do. And I love you,” he said, wrapping his legs around Rhett’s waist, pulling him close. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part of the "Good Mythical Potluck" collection and my "dish" was Eggplant Lasagna which is my favourite thing to make and eat. It's a low carb/gluten free lasagna. It's a huge pain in the ass to make but so worth it. I don't have my recipe written down so I guestimated.
> 
> 1 large eggplant  
> 6 cups Vegetarian or Meat sauce of your choice  
> 2 cups full fat ricotta cheese  
> 1 brick of frozen spinach, thawed and drained  
> 2 cups mozzarella cheese, shredded  
> 1 cup Parmesan cheese, shredded  
> 8 small fresh basil leaves, chopped  
> 1 tbsp dried oregano
> 
>  
> 
> Preheat oven to 400° Line a baking sheet with aluminum foil.
> 
> Cut ends off eggplants and slice lengthwise in ¼ inch slices. You should end up with about 10 slices total.
> 
> sprinkle with salt and let sit for about 20 minutes until water starts to come from the eggplant. pat dry with a paper towel and brush both sides with olive oil Bake about 7 minutes each side.
> 
> In a large mixing bowl, combine ricotta, spinach, parmesan and basil. Mix until all ingredients are well incorporated.
> 
> Pour 2 cups of tomato sauce into the bottom of an 8x13 baking dish. Spread into an even layer. On top of the sauce, layer half of the eggplant slices.  
> Layer on half of the ricotta mixture, spreading evenly across the entire dish. Sprinkle ½ cup mozzarella cheese on top of the ricotta mixture.
> 
> Pour 2 cups of sauce on top of the cheese and spread in an even layer across the entire dish. Layer the remaining eggplant on top of the sauce.
> 
> Layer second half of the ricotta mixture, spreading evenly across the entire dish. Sprinkle ½ cup mozzarella cheese on top of the ricotta mixture.
> 
> Pour remaining 2 cups of meat sauce on top of the cheese and spread in an even layer across the entire dish.
> 
> Sprinkle remaining 1 cup of mozzarella cheese evenly across the entire dish. Sprinkle oregano on top of cheese. 
> 
> Cover with foil and bake for 30 minutes. Remove foil and broil on high 5-8 minutes. Let stand 15 minutes before cutting.


End file.
